A Frozen Lesson
by aireborne
Summary: Elsa thawed her castle, but that doesn't mean that her subjects have restored their faith in her, and she can't say she blames them. She locked up her powers for so long that now she can't control them. Lucky for her, a certain winter spirit who knows what it's like to be alienated, might just be in the neighborhood to teach her to control her powers. [one-shot]


It may have been a warm day back at the castle, but it was the cold that Elsa sought out. Sure, everything may have seemed to be back to normal since she ended the mid-summer blizzard, but the people in the streets still looked at her with fear, and she couldn't blame them. The storm had been dissipated, but Elsa was still having trouble controlling her powers. She had spent so long keeping them closed insider her that sometimes, when she meant to allow a little of her power trickle out, it instead burst out in huge waves. Just the other day she froze the entire west wing of the castle (she managed to thaw it relatively quickly, but still, it was embarrassing). How could she be queen if her people feared her, and they had reason to? If she couldn't control her powers, then she could still be a threat to everyone.

She trudged up the mountain side, her cloak flying out behind her and for the moment enjoying the cool breeze that grazed against her cheeks. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, but her eyes sparkled with delight. At least out here she could truly be free and release her powers, not having to worry about harming anyone around her.

Eventually the mountainside path opened up into a large clearing, the outskirts surrounded by tall pines blocking out the view of the mountainside. Although it wasn't very far up the mountain, it was covered in snow and ice because Elsa had practiced here before. Some of the pines to the north had been flattened from her last practice session, a painful reminder of Elsa's need for practice.

Elsa gathered up her cloak around her as she walked to the center of the clearing where an ice pedestal stood erect. Pushing loose strands of white hair from her face, and closing her eyes and concentrating-

"Whatcha doing?"

Elsa jumped, causing a gust of snow flurries to slam down on the surrounding areas.

"Whoa! Watch it!" the voice called back, but there was a hint of laughter behind the feigned annoyance.

"Who-whoever you are, you better get out of here," Elsa called back hesitantly, still startled by the sudden appearance of this mystery person.

A thin figure approached from out of the woods, his hair snow white, and he wore a blue sort of cloak, the likes of which Elsa had never seen before. His pants stopped short of his ankles, and he was barefoot, but walked through the snow as if it hardly bothered him at all. In one hand he carried a tall wooden staff that was curved at the top.

"I would rather stay for the show," he called back.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for either of us," Elsa was starting to get nervous. She slowly began to descend from the pedestal, walking back the way she came from but keeping the stranger always in her sight.

"Aw, come on!" he teased, "show me what you got." As he said it, a gently wisp of wintry wind pushed Elsa back up onto the pedestal, startling her.

"Did, did you do that?" Elsa's voice was small, her amazement clear but so was the fear in her eyes.

The guy shrugged, "Maybe. Can you do it?"

"No, no I can't, I can't control, if I try I might –please, just go away!"

"Well, okay, if you insist –" and with that the boy leaped up into the air, a gust of wind seemingly catching him as he lay lazily back.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled out. She hadn't meant to say it, but so many questions were running through her head now. Was that guy actually _flying_? No, he couldn't be, what were the chances that someone else with her curse would just be wandering through her woods. It couldn't be possible; she was alone in her grief, but just maybe-

The boy tried to suppress a smile; he knew Elsa could be swayed into wanting him to stay. He touched lightly back down onto the snow, and with his staff called upon the winds to sweep in snow.

Now Elsa knew how the others felt when they watched her in amazement, using her curse to create small wonders.

"Could you teach me?" Her voice felt small as she watched the boy manipulate the snow and wind in a dazzling spectacle.

"Of course, that's why I came."

* * *

Helloooo Jack Frost! Hope you enjoyed! I just saw Frozen today and loved it! I watched Rise of the Guardians last night so how could I not put these two together?!

Stay tuned! I hope to write some more Frozen fics.

Comments? Questions? Please review!


End file.
